Saiyan Raised Shinobi
by PrinceChaos
Summary: On that fateful day that planet Vegeta was destroyed. Another child was sent away in hope that they would be able to not have the same fate as the rest of their race. And fate has led the child to the world of Naruto, on the same day the Kyubi has attacked.
1. Chapter 1

**PrinceChaos: Hello there citizens of the Chaos nation, it's Chaos here and I'm here presenting a new story for you all. A crossover between two amazing franchises that will hopefully draw you into an interesting journey. It will feature the original Naruto characters and a collection of new ones, along with new ones. Remember to leave feedback and suggestions on how I can improve this story. Enough of me rambling, let's dive right into the story.**

* * *

Somewhere in a universe full of people and creatures of different species, lies a planet that provides a home for a warrior race called the Saiyans, but someone threatens their very existence. And this some goes by the name of Frieza, the ruler of the universe. Fearing that one day that may become too powerful, he puts his plan in motion to exterminate them and their planet.

Staring up at the sky at an army floating right above his planet is a brown skin man, with wild black hair, clad in the average armor of the warriors of his planet. Something gave him the feeling that something unpleasant would be happening soon.

A woman carrying a small infant came up behind him and flicked the back of his head. "I still think that your overreacting about this, Radic." He grunted and turned away from the sky, walking to a round pod. "Look up at the sky and tell me that isn't suspicious. Why would Frieza and his entire army just be floating up their. Plus the king hasn't return, and to add onto my so called overreaction, Bardock just at this specific time decides to tell us Frieza is going to kill is all."

She rolled her eyes, but did internally admit he was onto to something. "Say we send him away and you're wrong. What then?" He took the boy that was like his carbon copy. He opened the pod and set the boy inside. "Then we go and get him. Stop nagging me and say goodbye to the brat ' He said unwrapping his black head banddana.

She nelt down next to the pod and poked the sleeping baby's nose. "Cress, no matter where you end up, your mother always loved you. Make sure to to become a strong warrior, strong enough that no one can mess with my son." She smiled and stood, stepping away from the pod.

Radic placed his headband around the baby's head. "Do good, I guess." Before he could close the pod a punch to the head made him stop. "What the hell is wrong with you woman!' He yelled rubbing his head pain. "Do good? That's all you say to your son who you might never see again?"

He glared at her for a second, but turned back to Cress to spare himself some pain. "Fine...Cress, remember these words, even though you're sleep." He didn't have to look to feel the glare of a thousand angry women in one look.

"It doesn't matter if your weaker, or if you're scared. Don't give up on what you believe in, even if the odds are against you." He said confidently as he stood. " That's what the book said anyway." The sense of pride and joy his mate had for him diminshed the second he finished talking. "You don't know how to shut up, do you?' He shrugged and closed the pod.

The two parents stepped back and watched the pod take off into the space, to who know's where.

At the same time, Radic's prediciton was proven right as a giant ball of energy hurtled towards the planet. "I'm right again woman." He said as he wrapped his arm around her, already ready to embrace his death. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Go to hell." She said with no malice at all. "See you there." And the couple's final moments came to an end as them and the rest of their planet were engulfed in the giant blast. And at the exact moment, the baby opened it's eyes to watch it's home explode.

* * *

Hiruzen Saturobi, the Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, stared at the blonde haired child in his arms as he stood in his office. "It's been less than two hours since the nine tailed fox was defeated, and this feels like anything, but a victory."

The destruction that the beast caused, and all the lives that were lost was something that no one expected to happen. The fourth and their wife died, leaving behind their child, the holder of the very beast here.

As he thought about it, the longer he realized how the life of young Naruto would be, having hope that the villagers would accept him as a boy who didn't have a choice in holding this burden.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw an object fall out of the sky. He watched as it crashlanded a little outwards of Kohona. Almost immediately a shinobi barged inside of the office. "Ho-" He put his hand silencing the Ninja. "I shall go investigate it. Everyone else focus on healing the injured and clearing debris." The shinobi knew better than to argue and left the office.

"I only hope this isn't another problem." He muttered under his breath. He hopped out of the window and made his way to where the object where is landed.

Soon Hiruzen made it to a large crater where the object landed, baby Naruto still in his arms. He studied the object closely, it being something completely foreign to him. "What in the world?" He slowly slide down the crater, stopping in front of it.

' _It seems like it has an opening of some sort'_ He placed a hand over it and felt around for a button or switch.

Suddenly it opened, making Hiruzen hop back, away from it. He got into a fighting stance, preparing to face whatever come out, but he was only confused when he heard the sound of crying. He looked down at Naruto, but he was asleep, only to realize it was coming from the pod. He approached, and saw not an enemy, but a crying child, holding his head from a seemingly rocky landing.

Seeing that the boy wasn't a threat, he picked up the boy trying to sooth him. The boy looked up at the old man and reached up, grabbing his beard laughing as he did. Hiruzen chuckled, but his eyes widened for a second at a newfound discovery, a brown monkey tail attached to the boy.

"I've never seen anything like this." He said, causing Naruto to wake up. The blonde infant blinked and looked at the other child next to him. He saw him pulling the man's beard and began pulling it as well, resulting in a yell of pain from the Third. "This means double the trouble." He grumbled. He looked at the weird armor the new child was wearing. "Hmm, your name is Cress? Cress and Naruto."

* * *

After witnessing the events that had just transpired a man in a man, dashed away from the creater, making his way to an underground base.

The shinobi made it to a room where a man stood. "Inform me of what happened."

"Danzo-sama, it was not a meteor that crash, it was some type of containment device. Inside of it held a child. Though it was strange, the child possessed a tail." Danzo's interest in the situation went up.

A grin formed on his face. "A tail you say? Who knows what type of abilities a child like him might develop when he becomes over. Did you retrieve him?"

The shinobi shook his head and the grin on Danzo's face dissappeared. "The Hokage managed to get to him before I could." Danzo's narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Dammit, who knows how powerful that boy will become and he'll be right around Hiruzen's finger, just like the fox boy. Unless you have more important information, leave my sight." The root member stood and left the room.

 **A/N:Fear not reader, future chapters shall be longer, but I decided that the intro chapter will be shorter just to give people a small little feel for the story. Other than that, see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome Citizens to another chapter of our story, I appreciate all the support I got last chapter.**

 **Vekugenks: Thanks I tried to make Radic a bit different from most parents. And Cress will learn about his heritage gradually as the story progresses. And Danzo will get his good sir.**

 **Without further wait, let's get started.**

* * *

Years have past since the fateful day of the Nine Tails attack and the destruction of planet Vegeta. Since then, the Leaf Village had managed to completely rebuild their home with help of their leader.

Even though good things have happened, not everything has been perfect. The entire Uchiha clan was slaughtered by one of their own. Many lives were lost thanks to Itachi, but one of them were spared. His younger brother. Sauske, Kohona's "Prized Uchiha". Witnessing the fate of his clan, the boy went from a cheerful young boy to a emo hell-bent on revenge.

And life has not been particularly nice to our heroes, Cress and Naruto.

The people of the village took it upon their selves to see Naruto as the Kyubi incarnate himself, believing the innocent boy a demon. And Cress as the demon sent from above to help the Kyubi to destroy them all.

The boys had to undergo endless shunning from their peers and elders, plus a monthly game called monster Hunter, done by the villagers to harrass the boys. Though luckily they would never go too far thanks to Hiruzen. But today, Hiruzen was in a meeting today, leaving our heroes unprotected.

An eight year old Naruto and Cress sat in an apartmenr, their own home provided by the rolled around in the bed, boredom making him irritated. "Cressss, I'm boredddd " He complained as he rolled off the bed.

Cress was shooting paper into a bin, trying to cure his own boredom. "Let's go to Ichiraku's?' He asked and suggested.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed Cress by the arm and pulled him to the door. "Yeah, let's hurry! I want some Ramen!" He let Cress go and ran out, hopping over the railing, to land in front of the entrance in their slum of an apartment.

Cress followed after him, and the quickly began their trip to about the only place that would let them eat like Nornal people.

Cress stopped as he blinked, he felt like he felt a lot of something behind him. He blinked and turned around, seeing a huge mob chasing after the two. Cress grabbed Naruto's arm and began running in the other direction. "Run Naruto!"

"Wha-?" Naruto being confused, turned back and his eyes widened in fear. Seeing that large amount of people behind them filled his tiny heart with fear.

He complied with what Cress said and the two children ran like their lives depended on it.

Yells could be heard from behind as the mob began to gain on the two.

"This way!" Cress led Naruto down an alley, thinking they could escape from their pursuers, but unfortunately it turned out to be a dead end. "No!" He yelled as he put his hands on the walls. "There has to be a way out!"

But there wasn't and the mob eventually cornered the two. Cress got in front of Naruto, as he glared at the crowd.

The man in front wiped some sweat off his forhead as he approached. "You two little bastards made me do all that running!" He said. Cress spit on the man's face, earning him a kick to the side of the head, knocking him to the side.

"Ahhhh!" He groaned as he held his head. Two members of the mob picked him up by his little arms.

"Since you want to be a tough guy, we'll go ahead and beat up your so called, brother instead. Get the demon boy!" With that order, they began poking and stomping the young boy out, forcing Cress to watch, and hear Naruto's pleas for them to stop.

"S-stop it!" Cress yelled as he struggled to get out of the older men's grasp. Tears began to leak out of his eyes and something began bubbling inside as he began to shake in rage.

The man who ordered this went over to Cress with a laugh. "Oh, is the little demon crying? How about i-"

"LEAVE US ALONE!" He screamed and everything bubbling inside released an explosion of ki, launching the mob away from the two boys.

Soon, the ki stopped and Cress fell from his floating position, falling onto the ground, unconscious.

* * *

The third arrived on the scene with Anbu minutes later. "What possibly could have happened here?" He mumbled, walking into the destroyed alley, to the two boys. "Which one of you caused this?" He picked the two unconscious boys.

"Lord Hokage, what would you like us to do with them?" He asked, gesturing to the people shaking off the explosion.

"Imprison and question then, I want to know the truth about what happened here." Without waiting for a response he hopped out of the alley towards the Hokage's tower to get the boys fixed up.

"This whole thing is on me."

* * *

And since that day, not much has changed, other than Hiruzen keeping a closer eye on the two boys.

The now twelve year old boys are now getting ready for their final day at the academy, but how were they getting ready you say? Well they were training in a way only the best ninjas train...By painting the Hokage monument and running from the Shinobi trying to catch them.

"Too slow!" Yelled a familiar brown skinned spiky haired boy with a grin. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a white vest over it, along with black shorts and white and black boots, his own unique style along with his black headband.

"Can't catch me!" And our favorite orange jumpsuit wearing knucklehead jumped into the fray as the two continued to run away from the Ninja.

They landed after the felt they got away and laughed before highfiving each other. "Man, that was to easy." Cress said as he rubbed his head.

"They will never catch us, believe it!" Naruto said with a thumbs up. Cress blinked and pointed behind him.

Naruto turned around and was met face to face with a very angry looking Iruka.

"You two KNUCKLEHEADS!"

* * *

Naruto and Cress said at their desk after being laughed at by the entire and yelled at by Iruka sensei.

Cress had his face in his desk, dreading his name being called to take the exam. Sure it was only making a clone, but his entire life, he was never able to muster out an ounce of chakra. The only actual Shinobi like thing he could do was taijutsu.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Naruto was called up. "Alright! Wish me luck Cress and Sakura-chan!"

Sakura didn't respond, because like usual she was too busy fawning over Sauske, Cress laughed as Naruto sulked.

"Good luck Naruto." Naruto nodded and left the room.

"Ha! Watch him fail!" Said an arrogant and obnoxious Kiba from behind Cress.

"Whatever you say dogbreath." Cress shot back, making Kiba growl in annoyance and stand up.

"Wanna say that to my face, monkey boy!" Cress's eye began to twitch as he shot up from his seat and cracked his knuckles. "Wanna go you little puppy!" Kiba got right in his face as the two began got into a shouting match for the next five minutes.

"Cress Uzumaki, you're up." Cress turned and walked out the room. "We'll finish this later you asswipe!" He continued to the examination room, and stood in from of Iruka and Mizuki.

"Alright, Cress, all you have to do is make one clone and you pass." Cress nodded and began to concentrate.

'Alright, alright. You can do this Cress. Just concentrate and think about what you want.' With those thoughts in his head, he got into position and began to try and make a tried and tried, but to no avail, it didn't work.

"I'm sorry Cress, but you didn't pass." Cress clinched his fist as a fallen look took over his face. He left the room, feeling crush.

'And I actually thought I could do it. I'm such a failure.' He stopped when a hand was put on his shoulder. He stopped and saw his sensei Mizuki.

"Oh, hey sensei." He said, with no emotion in his voice.

"Hey Cress, don't be mad at Iruka. He's just doing what he thinks is best for you. He doesn't want to send you out into the Ninja world unprepared."

Cress hated to admit it, but he felt like Mizuki had a point.

"But...I know how much you want to become a Ninja, so I'm going to help you." His eyes widened a bit and Mizuki could see the joy in his eyes and smirked a bit

He got down low and started whispering the plan in the eager boys ear.

* * *

Cress hopped from tree to tree as he made his way towards the location that Mizuki told him to go. This was pretty easy, if he was being honest with his self.

Mizuki instructed him to lead any Ninja on their trail, in a different direction until he lost them. And he did just that. All he could hope now is that Naruto did his part.

He jumped from a tree to the ground as he saw a frustrated looking Mizuki looking around.

"Mizuki sensei." Mizuki quickly turned around, putting his hand on a kunai, before realizing it was Cress. He relaxed, but didn't remove his hand.

"Oh, Cress. Did you lead the Ninja away?" Cress nodded, causing Mizuki to smirk. "Good job. Looks like your purpose has been fulfilled.

He tossed the Kunai straight at the boy's chest. On natural instinct, Cress dashed to the side, the Kunai only cutting his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing Mizuki!?" Cress yelled as he put a hand over his shoulder.

The older man growled. "Stay still you little demon! You and Naruto are nothing, but demons sent here to finish your previous job. Die!" Mizuki tossed another Kunai that lodged itself into his leg, causing Cress to fall to a knee in pain.

"This is the end for you." Before he could make another move, Naruto landed next to Cress, holding Iruja in his arms.

"You've hurt my family enough." Naruto put Iruka down and form a handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsi!" One after the other, clones of Naruto began to appear all over, quickly sorrounding Mizuki.

His mouth was agape in shock, and a growing sense of fear. "I-impossible." But those feeling soon got replaced with rage as Mizuki jumped into the air. "I will not be made a fool of by you!" He pulled out a number of shurikens, ready to impale Naruto.

Though, for some reason on instinct, Cress put his hands up and he felt something tingle inside him. "Not if I can help it!" He yelled and a golden orb of energy flew out, smacking Mizuki in a tree.

And as if that was the cue, the clones began pounding on Mizuki. Cress stared at his hands wondering what he had just done.

"Hey that was awesome! Did you read from the scroll too?" Naruto asked and Cress just shrugged in response. "Nope."

* * *

Naruto and Cress both sat on a side of Iruka after all the action had died down. The boys couldn't stop messing with their newfound abilities if their lives depended on it.

"Naruto, Cress, come here." Iruka's voice snapped the boys out of their trances and they complied. "Close your eyes for me." After they did, he removed Naruto's goggles and Cress's headband from their respective forheads.

"You two really made me proud today. You showed me that even if you two make mistakes, you can own up to them and fix them. Naruto and Cress Uzumaki, you both are now officially genin.

Their eyes open and the two looked at each other's forhead with huge grins on their faces. "Thanks Iruka Sensei!" And the three embraced for a happy ever after...Well, until next chapter.

* * *

 **And that is it for today's chapter folks. And I have questions for you all. When it comes to next chapter, team placements will happen. So, do you all feel like I should place Cress on Team seven with the others, or place him on a custom team, full of Ocs. Let me know your thoughts. See you all next time, peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PrinceChaos: Hey there everyone, welcome back to the third installment of Saiyan Raised Shinobi, I appreciate all the support that had been shown support. But now let's get into the comments.**

 **Kirrit: Thanks, I hope you continue to enjoy the series, Kirrit.**

 **Vekugents: Hey Veku, don't worry about power scaling, Cress and others with always have challenges to make battles entertaining. And I don't do Harems so no worries. As for bashing, I'll have to think about that, thanks for reviewing again. And I'll do my best to add more humor!**

 **nickclause: Thanks for reviewing.**

 **PrinceChaos: Now folks let's get started!**

* * *

A day has passed for our two new genin. After an exciting day of catching their old sensei, eating a great ramen feast, and then sleeping the rest of time away, now came the fateful time.l, team assignments.

The very day that would decide who you would spend the very rest of your career with. You'd could be teamed up with people who would end up being your family...Or more like with people who would drive you to the very dark brinks of insanity.

Fingers snapped in front of Cress, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Wake up monkey boy, you're drooling. Thinking about bannanas?"

Cress glared at Kiba as he wiped drool from his mouth. "Whatever. Choji, got anymore of those chips?"

The munching boy truned to him as he just finished the bag. "Haha, sorry Cress, I just finished." Cress stomach growled as he groaned and slammed his head into the table.

'Damn you hunger, why must you hurt your precious host.'

Shino's mysterious self appeared out of nowhere next to Cress, taking a seat. "Cress, didn't you and Naruto fail the test? How'd you become genin?"

"Yeah, shorty, spill the tea." Kiba said, playing with his small puppy.

Cress rubbed his head, remembering that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. That meant only one thing...time for an...excuse. As he opened his mouth, there way a yell from the two emo loving banshees of the class.

"NARUTO!"

Turning to all the commotion, Cress somehow became pale to the sight that was presented before him.

Naruto and his so called rival, were currently engaged in a kiss.

"T-this is not what I meant by an excuse." He mumbled to himself.

The blonde and black haired boys quicky separated from each other, and began rubbing their mouths. As Naruto rubbed his, a sudden evil atmosphere took over the class as he turned to be faced with a group of gir- no demons.

No words needed to be spoke for the amount of pain that was about to dealt upon the boy.

"Mercy?' He asked in a small voice.

And as the pounding began, even Kiba stopped laughing as he flinched a bit. "I even felt that."

* * *

After Naruto's beating ended, Iruka walked into the classroom.

"Alright, everyone settle down, and get to your seats. I will become reading off your team assignments."

Cress began tuning out, Iruka, only coming back to his senses when he heard familiar names being called.

"Team 7...Sakura Haruno." At hearing her name, pink haired girl perked up, just hoping to hear Sauske's name next.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The most disappointed look appeared on her face as she heard that, but Naruto however laughed and jumped up.

"Yes!" He felt like he had just one the greatest Ninja ever award, but his spirits soon deflated, and Sakura's rose.

"And Sauske Uchiha."

Sakura jumped up as Naruto slumped down. Sauske being his usual self, just grunted, not caring about the two.

"Take that Ino, I'm on a team with Sauske-kun!"

Ino deflated like a balloon at the news. Knowing her rival had won was a huge blow to her ego.

"Iruka sensei, why does a great Ninja like me have to be on a team with this guy!" He yelled.

Iruka activated his favorite iconic, big head jutsu. "It was necessary to balance out the best and the worst! Now sit down!" All that could be heard after was Cress laughing in the back.

"Hey, I know you're not laughing you ass! You did just as bad as me!" Naruto exclaimed as his brother across the room.

Cress stopped laughing and glared. "Don't put me on blast like that! I did better at taijutsu thank you!"

"Both of you mediocre idiots shut up so I can continue!" Both Uzumakis slumped down and crossed their arms.

Iruka sighed and continued on with the rest of the list of teams.

"Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame." Cress breathed a sigh of relief hearing that team compilation.

"Phew, almost thought I would have to be on a team with the dog boy. Good luck Hinata, and Shino. You both are gonna need."

After he heard a small giggle and a chuckle, he tuned out so he couldn't hear Kiba's yells. Team nine didn't have anyone he knew, so he tuned back in during the next team.

"Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikmaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." A long groaned was heard from the lazy Nara.

"What a drag." Choji continued to eat his food and Ino slammed her head into the table. 'No way. While I'm stuck with lazy and food boy, Sakura gets to be on a team with Sauske-kun. Life is so not fair.

* * *

Soon Iruka finished the teams and closed his book. "And that's all. Your sensei's will arrive to pick you up soon. I enjoyed our time together, make me pround."

Cress blinked and rubbed his head and rubbed his head with his tail. "Uhh, Iruka sensei. What about me?" Iruka stopped and laughed embarrassedly.

"Oh, Cress. You're supposed to meet your team at the 23rd training field tommorow." After giving Cress his instructions, Iruka exited the classroom.

'Wonder why I'm not meeting them today.'

As time passed, senseis collected their teams, leaving team 7 and Cress as the ones still in the clarrom.

Cress sighed and got up, walking over to Naruto. "I'll see you at home Naruto, good look with the emo and screecher." He mumbled.

He froze when he heard knuckles crack. 'Shit.' He turned with a nervous laugh and smile to an angry looking Sakura.

"Care to repeat that Cress?" He chuckled and put his hands up before hopping out the nearest open window, narrowly escaping a punch from the evil pink head. "Get back here Cress!" He laughed and waved as he left the academy.

* * *

Cress had been wondering town for a good 15 minutes, not having a clue on what he should do to pass some time.

He looked at his hand, flashing back at what came out of it yesterday. 'What was that. Was that chakra? It couldn't be...Could it?'

He punched hisbpalm in annoyance and frustration, he wanted to learn more about this power, but he didn't know how. There wasn't like there was a place full of easily accessible information for anyone to come and view...Or was there.

A lightbulb went off in his head as he figured it all out. "I must go to the library!" He yelled out to no one in particular.

Though there was a little girl next to him playing with a doll that stopped to stare at him, like he was some type of made man. "...You're weird mister."

He crossed his arms and looked away. "The cool weird?' He asked, only for her to shake her head, no.

"Forget you too kid." He jumped away, off to the library, with hope for discovery, and a crushed ego.

* * *

After a short period of time our hero arrived at the library.

He entered quietly and looked around. Shelves after shelves of books and tables for people to sit. Though there looked like there were few people here at the moment.

'Alright, what am I supposed to be looking for? C'mon Cress, think.' After a few seconds his eye twitched in anger with himself. "Use your brain idiot!" He accidentally yelled to himself out, and received a ruler to the ahead.

He to the librarian that toss it while rubbing his head.

"Shush. No negative energies in the library. One more think from you and your gone." Even though his head hurt, the librarian had given him a helpful clue.

'Energy. Whatever I have must be some type of energy. Now to start searching.' He immediately ran off to the book cases as the librarian glared at him for running.

'Okay, look for any book that has energy in the title...Man, I wish I could use that clone thing Naruto has.' He sighed and got to work on his search for a book.

He searched for at least two hours without any luck. If he did find anything with energy in the title, it was something about yoga, and he didn't have much of a need for yoga books.

As he walked along an aisle, he bumped into someone causing a book to fall to the ground. "Hey, what where you're going jerk!"

He looked at the guy who he bumped into, and saw that he was the same height age as him. He had spiky red hair and blue eyes with pale skin. He wore his genin headband around his kneck, along with a red zipped up Jacket and red shorts.

And there also seemed to be a pretty black hair girl accompanying him. She wore her headband normally, with a long sleeve black shirt and a blue sleeveless jacket, and black pants.

Cress rubbed his head and picked up the book that dropped. "Hey, you obviously weren't paying attention either you jerk!"

A vein popped out of the red head's forhead ad the two got into each other's face.

"Uh, guys." The girl said, they looked at her and then looked to the pissed of librarian.

"Out, now!" She grabbed the three genin and tossed them out of the library. "You are all banned for a week!" She closed the door and locked it.

Cress got up and dusted himself off. He picked up the book he got tossed out with and turned to the other two.

"I'll get my payback, taily." The red head stormed off and the girl sighed.

"Sorry about that, see you around." She followed after him in a hurry.

Cress flicked the guy off internally and made his way back to his apartment.

* * *

He sat down on the bed and starred at the book. "Guess it wasn't there's or they would have taken it back." He looked over the title and his eyes widened a bit.

"Well what do you know, Ki energy origins and use. This might be exactly what I'm looking for." He mumbled to himself and opened the book up.

 _Ki is an ancient energy, it has existed as long as man has. No one knows where it comes from, but what some of us do know, that if harnessed and utilized correctly, the user is a force to be wrecken with._

 _Everyon use to have Ki, but that was before chakra came to be. Chakra replaced almost everyone's ki, leaving ki to slowly be forgotten about._

Cress couldn't take his eyes off the book, and all the information that it held. He knew he expected something from the book, but not this. This was something else.

He shook his head and went to the contents of the book.

 _When it comes to what one can do when they possessed ki, it is a lot. A ki user has the ability create a numerous amount of energy attacks, in the form of orbs, beams, and even weapons. Als-_

And that's where the book ended. The rest of the pages where just blank, no type of writing was on the rest.

If he wasn't to focused on the information he had at the moment, he would be angry.

He sighed and put the book under the bed, then stared up at the ceiling. "I'll think about all of this in the morning. Might as well get some sleep at the moment. Long day ahead of me."

The Saiyan boy closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Cress yawned as he stretched his arms. He was walking down the street early in the morning, making his way to the training ground. His excitement wouldn't let him sleep in, not today.

He rubbed his head, wondering how exactly he would know who is sensei was, along with his team members.

"Why the hell are we out here this early anyway!" He stopped when he heard a somewhat familiar voice yell. He made his way over to the voices and saw three people.

The readhead and the girl from yesterday, plus an older male in the jounin attire. He had long spiky hair that went down to his back.

He was going to answer the boy, but saw Cress and pointed to him. "That's why we're here." The two genin turned and the redhead instantly flared up.

"What's he doing here!?"" The girl went ahead and flicked the back of his head. "You actually think that the Hokage would allow just a three man team when all tems consist of four people?"

Cress snickered at him which earned him a glare from the readhead.

The older man sat on a stump and pointed to the log in from of him. "Alright, kiddies. Introduction time. Everyone sit your butts down on that log." All three genin made their way over to the log and sat down.

The jounin clapped his hands and smiled. "Alright, I'll start. My name is Horun, and I like breaking little genin down into respectable, powerful Ninja. Red head boy, your turn."

The red head rolled his eyes. "You know my name, but fine. I'm Renka Ishita, and I fighting."

The girl needing no current, gave her introdcution. "My name is Yari Gejim, and I like practicing medical ninjutsu. I preferably like practicing it by beating annoying red head's into a pulp and healing them." She said with a small little grin.

Cress figured it was his turned and rubbed his head. "I'm Cress Uzumaki, and I like fighting, and eating food."

"See, we now all know each other. But before we officially become a team, we must go through a test." A groan was heard from both boys of the team.

Yari rolled her eyes. "Come on test aren't that bad."

Hirun saw the boys expression and put his hand in the air. "Fear not, it is not written, it is more of a combat and intelligence gathering test."

Renka and Cress both cheered up, but were cut off from saying anything from the female of the group.

"Then what exactly are we supposed to do."

"Well, I'm going to put you all in a scenario. You are all together and receive an anonymous tip, that someone in the group is a trailer. Yesterday I wrote the mark of a traitor on one of you three, your job is to incapacitate the traitor and reveal the mark. Good luck.' With a puff the sensei dissappeared.

* * *

Cress and Renka stood across from each other, doing nothing, but staring at one another.

"Will you two just calm down, so we can figure this out logically."

Renka pointed at Cress and shook his head. "He wasn't with us the whole day yesterday, it's gotta be him."

Cress snorted in reply. "Unless you two live together, it could be you as well! Slow eeadhead!"

Renka puts his hands together and started to form handsigns. "That's it, burnt monkey is on the menu for breakfast! Fire style: Dragon's breath jutsu!" Out of his mouth came a spew of flames that flew towards Cress who barely dodged it.

Yari sighed and just sat back down on the log. "Fine go ahead and fight, if no one wants to listen to me. At least this fight will be entertaining."

Going on the offensive, Cress dashed to Renka tossing a punch at him, but it got blocked by a forearm. He kicked at the redhead's legs causing him to jump, and Cress being able to land a stomach blow.

The Saiyan let out a laugh. "You need to work on your taijutsu." Renka grunted as he got back up to his feet

He pulled out some shuriken and tossed them at Cress, causing him to immediately saw a knee coming towards his face and tried to grab it, but it just went through him.

"Over here loser, Dragon's breath jutsu." The spew of fire stacked into his side, tossing him against the tree. Renka didn't let up and ran over to him, jumping up and kicking at his head.

Cress dogged the kick and elbowed Renka mid air, but it turned out to be another clone. Renka jumped into the air and sent his fist down at Cress.

Cress somehow sensed something above him and rolled out of the way as Renka landed. Before Renka could do anything else, he was met with a boot to the side of his face sending him tumbling.

"Not going to fall for that again." Cress got into a fighting stance as Renka got back to his feet.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're going to get beat." Renka got into his own fighting stance with a smirk on his face.

Cress had a similar one on his face, he simply never could control his love for a good battle, whether it was real or just a sparr.

After a silent moment the two simultaneously dashed towards each other. They boy tossed punches that connected with each other. Cress ended the fist struggle and spun so his side was facing Renka. He tossed an elbow at the fire user, who flipped over his opponent.

Following up, Renka tossed a kick that hit the side of Cress's face, making the boy stumble, but quickly he retaliated with an upper cut to Renka's chin.

The two genin began exchanging blows, hits landing one after another before they jumped away from each other. "I'll end this right now." Renka began forming handsigns for another jutsu.

'Time to use some Ki. But all I know is that damn ki ball. Guess it'll do.' Cress formed a ki ball in his hand and charged Renka.

He was surprised about what Cress just made, but didn't let that stop him.

"Dragon's Breath jutsu!"

"Take this!"

The two yelled, as the fire came out, Cress smashed the ki into it, causing an explosion that blew the two young Shinobi.

The two where lieing on the fire with the upper part of their clothing burnt off.

Yari walked over to her fallen teammates and nudged their bodies with her feet. "You two wanna listen to me know?"

Cress tried to get up, but just laid back down after groaing in pain a bit. "As long as you heal us after." He groaned. Renka put a hand up. "I second that."

She giggled a bit and sat back down. "This is a test first of all. Why would we just suddenly get an anonymous tip from a random person, that says one of our members is a traitor? Why would we just trust this person no one knows. We can't find a traitor if there isn't one."

Soon realization clicked into the two hot headed boys head's. "Ohhhhhh." They said together.

"A test of faith in our teammates."

Suddenly Hirun sensei appeared out of nowhere. "Finnaly you figure it out, it took you all a while. Good job, even though it was mostly Yari. You all pass. We are officially team 23." He said proudly.

All he got was one sarcastic yay, and two painful cools. "Meet here tommorow we will start your training and missions." Once again, like a majestic cloud, he poofed away.

And with that the day ended for our hero and his friends. Who knows what will happen in our next installment. See ya next time.


End file.
